More and more, Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of searching online for a variety of needed goods and services. The convenience factor, identified by researches as a fundamental objective of online shopping, may include the overall ease of finding a product or a service and minimization of the shopping effort and time. Furthermore, online shopping allows consumers to shop in the convenience of their home and at times that many stores and shopping malls may be closed for business.
Online shopping may benefit both individuals and society as a whole. From society's point of view, saving on resources such as human and natural resources would be a great benefit. Online shoppers may freely browse online themselves rather than asking for assistance from vendors. The fact that online shopping saves shoppers from traveling to vendor places also helps in saving energy and conserving the environment. In addition, online shoppers are free from the pressure to buy from the vendors and may spend more time in making wise purchase decisions. Availability of almost unlimited varieties of products and services to online shoppers is another benefit of online shopping. Online shoppers may also benefit from the online auctions provided by online commerce systems such as EBAY INC. of San Jose, Calif.